Cobra Commander and Green Goblin misbehave at Splish Splash
This video was inspired by the Malcolm in the Middle episode “Water Park” Transcript Pac-Man: Hey, Cobra Commander and Green Goblin, we are going to Splish Splash. You know it’s a surprise, right, Sonic? Sonic: That’s right, Pac-Buddy. So, Green Goblin and Cobra Commander, you two have to be on your best behavior, you hear me? Cobra Commander and Green Goblin: OK! Tails: That’s our guys! Let’s get moving, Sonic. (At the car) Pac-Man: Hey, boys, we're almost there to Splish Splash! Sonic/Tails: Yay! Sonic: Here we come! Pac-Man: So, boys, look at my nose. Watch this. (The close-up shot of Pac-Man's nose shown) (His nose starts wiggling) Sonic: What?! Are you wiggling your nose? Pac-Man: Oh yes! That's cool, right? Tails: Yeah! You are so cool and cute that you're wiggling your nose. Pac-Man: I know, right? Sonic/Tails: Yes! Pac-Man: Hey! What if I peel my skin off. Sonic/Tails: Ew! That's disgusting! (When they arrived at Splish Splash) (I'm Yours by Jason Mraz plays) Sonic: Wow! This place was so cool! Pac-Man: I know, right, buddy? Sonic: Yes, indeed. Tails: That’s so awesome! (Cobra Commander and Green Goblin stares at the Alien Invasion) (Karn Evil, 1st Impression, Part 2 synth intro plays) (When Cobra Commander gets on Alien Invasion) Lifeguard: Keep your arms and legs crossed at all times. Cobra Commander: Ok, here it goes. On 3. 1, 2, 3! (Cobra Commander chickens out of the Alien Invasion) Green Goblin: Hey there bro! Let me punch you in the face. (Meanwhile...) (Sonic, Pac-Man and Tails relax) (Sonic's right ear wiggling while sitting in the bench) Pac-Man: Wow! That was a nice day. Isn’t it? Sonic: M hm! Sure is, pal! Tails: Yeah. Pac-Man: Well, what if my nose was being pulled off? Sonic: Well, Pac, if your nose was gone, you’re not allowed to breathe anymore. Pac-Man: That’s silly! (The trio hear Green Goblin and Cobra Commander fighting) Pac-Man: I’ll take care of these bad duo. (Pac-Man comes to Cobra Commander and Green Goblin) Pac-Man: Green Goblin, Cobra Commander, knock it off! (A Few Moments Later SpongeBob Timecard) (Green Goblin throws a diaper at Cobra Commander) Green Goblin: Now we're even! (Cobra Commander kicks Green Goblin in the butt) (People including Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Emmet Brickowski, Sora, etc. laughing at Green Goblin) Cobra Commander: Now we're... (Green Goblin gets angry) (Cobra Commander screams) (21st Century Schizoid Man by King Crimson plays) (Green Goblin chases Cobra Commander) (Green Goblin runs into Sonic, Pac-Man and Tails with food they bought) (The food landed on their noses and heads) Pac-Man: Boys! Cobra Commander: Green Goblin, I'm so sorry about this childish, stupid, inappropriate behaviour. It was very wrong with me, I’m so sorry. (When Green Goblin and Cobra Commander went up to Alien Invasion) Lifeguard: Hey! You! No cutting in line! Oh, it’s you again. Cobra Commander: Green Goblin, I'm so sorry, I really really mean it. (Green Goblin tries to punch Cobra Commander) (Pac-Man stop Green Goblin from punching Cobra Commander) Pac-Man: Do you think we’re wealthy?! Cobra Commander: What?! Pac-Man: Do you think we're wealthy?! Wealthy people drive fancy cars. They have fresh pasta. Do we do any of those things?! NO! Wealthy people can afford any of their vacations ruined, no big deal. They just pick up and go again. Me, Sonic and Tails had worked as heroes so long. What IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! ARE YOU ABORIGINES?! Every time I turn around, I hear someone screaming and fighting. And I pray to God that's someone else's children, but it's not, it's always you! Sane children would appreciate this. Are you even thinking? No, you're always at each other like a couple of rabid monkeys. It is not enough you two do this every day, but you have to make me suffer. Well, help me.... Pac-Man: Don’t you dare! (his hand points to Cobra Commander) (Cobra Commander pushes Pac-Man's nose with his finger and screams) Lifeguard: Keep your arms and legs crossed at all times. Green Goblin: That is the bravest thing I’ve ever seen you do! Cobra Commander: Yes, do you think Pac-Man's okay? (21st Century Schizoid Man by King Crimson continues playing) (Pac-Man pulls Cobra Commander and Green Goblin down the slide of the Alien Invasion. He screams and shouts at Cobra Commander and Green Goblin while riding the Alien Invasion.) Pac-Man: This is the last time I take you boys anywhere! (Sonic and Tails looked in shock that the water splashed into them) (Pac-Man slaps Cobra Commander and Green Goblin) Sonic: Wow! That was so cool! Tails: I know, right? Pac-Man: That’s it! We’re going home right now because of your rude behaviour! (Cobra Commander and Green Goblin both cry) (When they got home) (Good Riddance by Green Day instrumental plays background) Pac-Man: Cobra Commander and Green Goblin! Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Green Goblin gets grounded Category:Cobra Commander gets grounded Trivia